


Coming Home

by purpleumbrella



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Military AU, Top Harry, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, larry angst, larry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleumbrella/pseuds/purpleumbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You promised that your last tour of duty was finished and you didn’t have to go back out there and that you would stay here and watch our daughter grow up!” Louis hissed in a hushed scream to his husband who was some meters away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 3,182  
> I hope you enjoy the first part of the Styles-Tomlinson Series.

 

**_I’m coming home, I’m coming home_ **

Harry has been away on his tour of duty for 6months this time, shorter than last time, but still he was gone. Gone away from his family because the war got worst and they needed more help, they needed his Harry; Louis’ Harry and it wasn’t even fair. Not to Louis or their lovely two year old daughter, Poppie.

 

_“You promised that your last tour of duty was finished and you didn’t have to go back out there and that you would stay here and watch our daughter grow up!” Louis hissed in a hushed scream to his husband who was some meters away._

_Louis didn’t was to hear this. No, no, no. He didn’t want to hear his worst nightmare again, to hear about his husband that just came back – no more than two months ago – is going back out into the fuckery of the was that came to the country that allied Paris. NO, he didn’t want to hear that his little girl, the little girl who barely knows her daddy, isn’t going to get to see him on her second birthday, or for him not to be able to help her walk. So yeah maybe he was just a little fucking mad about the man that he loves, with all his damn heart, was going back to fight._

_“I’m fighting for you, babe, you and little Poppy Seed. You know that for a fact and you know that I just want to help; I want you two –my whole fucking life, my loves, my prides and joys- to be safe. You also know that –“he paused._

_“I’ll be back sooner,” he walked closer, making Louis have to look up to look into his eyes._

_“It’s not half as bad as it was before, just some disagreements” he dips his head down so his lips are touching Louis’ ear making the older, but shorter man shiver._

_“Oh, and I’ll be back so I can fuck you into the mattress, because I know you’ll just miss me.” Harry finishes bringing his tongue across jaw bone and to his lips._

_Louis inhales Harry’s scent before tilting his head just a smidgen to the side so he could catch his partner’s lips in a heater kiss. Louis forgets all about their daughter being in the next room watching some child friendly TV show and jumped into Harry’s arms. He immediately stuck his tongue into his lovers mouth, and ground down onto him so they could move back into the wall only for harry to almost trip over a small lump on the floor._

_“Boo? Da?” Poppie questioned, in her crawling form on the floor._

_She can form short sentences at her age of 22 months, being okay at understanding things now. Louis jumped from Harry’s arms and stumbled a little as he got back to the floor. He looks at their small little girl on the floor; she looks nothing like either of them. Chubby, hazel eyes, blonde hair, and pale lips. Louis scoops her up from the floor and adds her to his hip._

_“Boo, why you on Da?” she asks, trying to form her sentence the best she can to ask her question._

_“I was just telling him that he should start packing, he’s going on a long trip soon.” He smiles sadly to his little girl._

_He could see her starting to tear up, her little pouty face coming in, like it normally does when she can’t get her way or she doesn’t like how something sounds. Harry takes her swiftly from Louis’ arms and coddles his little angel “No, no, no baby. Don’t cry, I won’t be gone for that long and we’ll watch Lilo and Stitch when I get back. Yeah?”_

_She understands her father to an extent, and giver her best answer, to go along with her brightest smile “Yeah.”_

_Louis scoots closer to Harry, and Poppie and hugs them both, in a group hug, as he whispers to himself “What are we gonna do without daddy?”_

_But gets a cute answer “Eat strawberries ‘n pie.”_

**_Tell the world I’m coming home_ **

            Louis watched the news everyday while he was gone. But on December 17th, 2022; the war was announced over and Louis didn’t even know what to do with himself. That was a month early, his love was gonna be home a month early. No more, quick phone sex, no more worrying, no more of Poppie asking him when was daddy gonna be home, because she missed him. His Hazza, his Harry was coming home. He waited until that Sunday for Harry and his call time to ask when he’d be home. He said he’d be home within the next week, that he’d be home as soon as possible. So Louis called his mom and his best-friend, Zayn, because his boyfriend was coming back. But no, no, no. Some shit was always coming up in the way of his love coming back home.

**“Mr. Styles-Tomlinson, a shrapnel bomb went off in a close radius to Harry Styles and he will remain in North Korea for a while longer until we know that all of the shrapnel is out of his system.”**

            No. That was just a lie, just a dream, his harry was coming back in no time, he’d be back in a flash. He never got hit, he never got her, he always promises to come back. No matter what, ~~he promised.~~ But no, his Harry was still in North Korea, past Poppies’ birthday, past Thanksgiving, past his Birthday, past Christmas, and just past New Years. Louis awaits the call that Harry’s okay.

_“Remember baby, I never get hurt. When have I gotten injured during my tour?” Harry asked the night in bed next to his husband, rubbing his cheek while it lies on his chest._

_“I know you never do. But that still doesn’t mean that I can’t worry about my husband getting hurt while he’s fighting some hostile country. Babe, it scares me badly to think that one day I’m gonna get a call saying that you aren’t coming home to Poppie and I.” he sighs at the end of his little speech._

_Harry kisses the top of Louis’ hear carefully as if he could break his smaller companion. He lifts Louis’ chin up and gently kisses him on his lips, “I promise I won’t get hurt.” Harry whispers the same whisper that he says each time before he leaves. He kisses Louis head one more time before suggesting that his husband and he go to bed now._

_Louis wakes up first that morning, all he can do is watch his husband sleep. He won’t wake him up until he absolutely has to, or until he wakes himself up. He watched Harry’s chest rise up and down slowly, steadily. He watches his fuller, pink lips that are slightly open, let out soft snores. He moves up just a little more to see his hair sticking in all different places, no longer curls, just a little over a buzz cut. Louis can’t get over him._

_He leans down and kisses his lips, open mouthed until he starts to slowly kiss back, moaning out. Then Louis pulls away and goes down to whisper into Harry’s ear “Pop’s will sleep for another 45minutes, so if you really want this. I’ll be in the shower.”_

_Harry giggles as Louis sways his arse as he enters the master bathroom. He waits until he hears the shower turn on and the sliding glass door slide open then closed. He hops out of bed, he’s naked, he holds his ‘package’ as he jogs into the bathroom and hops into the shower, now fully awake and giddy as hell._

_“Sex is my going away present?” He asks cheekily and Louis laughs at him loud and gaudy._

_“Please, this is my stay home present. You get shit, I’m not rewarding you for leaving, bitch.” He giggles as he pushes his husband against the other glass wall of the shower. He kisses each of Harry’s nipples and goes farther down, licking Harry’s happy trail and humming to the tune of ‘you spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down, down’_

_Harry bucks his hips forward as Louis licks the tip of his developing hard-on. Louis starts to suck trying to make him fully hard. They’re both sweating from the steam of the shower. Louis lifts his head back up and gets on his tippy toes and whispers something that he learned early on when they moved to Paris “Je veux que tu me baises”_ (I want you to fuck me).

_And well shit, Harry was a goner by then. He found the lube hidden behind the shampoo bottles and he kisses Louis one last time. He turns Louis over so his hands are on the glass and he’s bent over to Harry’s liking. Harry lubes up three of his long fingers and prods one at Louis’ hole, making the older boy squirm. He pushes the digit in and gets to his second knuckle, remembering that last night happened, so he put two fingers in and scissored him until he was moaning as quietly as he could. He added a third finger f or good measure. Louis started to sit on his fingers and grind down on them so Harry took them out._

_Louis braced his forearms on the glass as Harry prodded at his hole with his dick. Louis moaned and let Harry enter him willingly. Harry thrusted slowly at first, finding a rhythm, but once he found it, he went harder and faster continuously. He reached his hand forward to Louis’ dick and started to stroke it lazily, not matching his thrusts. Louis groans in frustration and Harry stops teasing. He strokes on time with his thrusts, ramming into Louis as hard as he could, hitting his prostate now every time. Now Louis’ seeing starts screaming and clenching around Harry, making Harry come with them._

_A large cry comes from the next room while the shower drowns it out some, Louis hits Harry’s arm playfully “Get dressed and go get her, she’ll miss you.” He almost collapses once Harry isn’t holding him up anymore._

_Harry smirks as he gets out getting their daughter; Louis starts to cry in the shower. This is the last time he’ll see **his Haz** in 6 months. _

**_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_ **

It was the day after Harry left for North Korea to go fight, and Louis had to go to work, and drop Poppie off at day care, and make dinner, and do all of this on his own again. But it was all worth is because Harry would be back sooner that last time and his baby’s birthday was in just two months. His little girl is gonna be two and that’s all he can focus on right now, not that his husband won’t be there or that he may die, just that his baby was growing up.

            But as soon as he got her into day care he sat in his car and sobbed, because Harry wasn’t even back for a whole 3 months, and their daughter barely knows him, and she might just forget about him. But no it was cool; he was doing it for Louis and Poppy.

            _“I’ll be back as soon as you know it.” Harry hisses the top of Louis’ head, at the army base._

_Louis holds Poppie at his hip as he tries not to cry in front of her because she’ll ask in the cutest, little sad voice ‘what wrong boo?’ and he won’t want to make her sad._

_“5 minutes!” Louis hears the scream in the distance and looks over Harry’s shoulder to see where it’s coming from only to have his chin grabbed and turned back to Harry’s face._

_He just puts his head down to have it nudged back up by Poppy Seed’s rather large head. He smiles at her and then looks at Harry._

_“Can you promise me something?” Louis asks Harry, their foreheads pressed as if they’re the only people in the room, and Harry isn’t leaving him in 5 minutes._

_“Of course, babe, what is it?” He asks, their breaths mingling._

_“You will call me or Skype me every Sunday so I know that you’re still alive and so I can tell Zayn that Liam is perfectly fine?” Louis chuckles trying to hold back his tears, because he doesn’t want Harry to see how sad he actually is right now._

_Harry chuckles his deep, throaty chuckle and nods giving Louis an Eskimo kiss in the mayhem of his laugh. Louis just smiles, another ‘2 minutes’ by the same man is called in the back. Louis picks his head up and Poppie goes into her Daddy’s arms. His green eyes meet her hazel ones and they instantly brighten up. She giggles and gurgles in her daddies arms._

_“You’re gonna be good for Boo right?” he asks, faking one of his ‘serious daddy tones’._

_“Yeah!” she exclaims, bouncing in his arms._

_“Good girl, I’m gonna miss you and Boo.” His eyes alternate between Louis’ and hers._

_Louis looks to the floor as Harry hands him back Poppie and she relaxes in his hands. Louis looks into his eyes before kissing him, deep and hard. He kisses him like it’ll be the last time that it’ll ever happen. Harry kisses back with the same fever, because he’ll miss Louis as much as Louis misses him._

_“One minute! Round up men!” their Sargent screams._

_Harry hugs Louis and Poppie one last time before kissing both of their foreheads. Louis smiles and turns him around to go line up by Liam, and Zayn comes to stand with him and Poppie. Liam and Harry do their little handshake and board the plane, geared up. Louis turns his head so Poppie can’t see, while Zayn holds his solider, and let out a short but body ripping sob. ‘Just remember he’ll be back soon enough.’_

_**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes**_

Louis smiles. It’s January 26th and **_his Haz_** is finally coming home, after all that trouble he went through at the end of his tour, he’s finally coming home. And from what he’s told Harry is very healthy because they kept him for physical therapy. Poppie, speaking in pretty much full sentences being two years and four months old, she was excited that daddy was coming home and that she could show him that she could walk, and run, and skip. Her daddy is coming home tomorrow.

            Louis is giddy the whole night, knowing that he’ll be coming home so soon, so he of course has to tell Zayn about how excited he is.

[11:43PM]: Zayn I’m so excited, I can’t even deal

[11:48PM]: so Liam and I were... doing stuff, but we all know you miss Harry.

[11:50PM]: okay, EW. But he’ll be home tomorrow for good

[11:53PM]: so you know what that mean, right?

[11:54PM]: go to sleep, get well rested and get ready for tomorrow, kiss poppy seed for me

[11:56PM]: I get it, go finish sex with Liam, and I’ll go to sleep

[11:57PM]: THANK YOU.

            Louis of course put Poppie down to bed earlier that night because he knows that it’d be dreadful to get her up tomorrow morning to go get her father. He goes to check on her and he sees her, sleeping like an angel, being perfect, as always. He smiles and kisses her forehead lightly before retreating to his room to have his first goodnights rest in a long while.

~

The remaining soldiers are to arrive at 12:30pm that day, and the airport/ base is about half an hour from Louis’ and Harry’s house. Louis wakes Poppie up at 10:30to bather her, feed her, dress her, brush her teeth, and put on Sprout so he can get himself ready. He showers himself, brushed his teeth, washes his face, and dresses to match Poppie. They both wear red pants with blue and white striped shirts. By the time its 11:45am he’s gotten Poppies’ red, ladybug, shoes on her and her hair back into blonde pigtails. His hair is styled up and he has little blur TOM’s on. He’s happy, she’s happy, who’s not happy. Daddy’s coming home.

Louis packs her pull-ups, sippy-cups, and applesauce into her diaper bag type thing and they go out to the Range Rover, leaving their house to take the half-hour drive to the base. They sing all the way there, most of it just toddler gibberish, though still fun. Once they arrive Louis sits for a few minutes, arriving early, then takes Poppie out of the car, with her diaper bad, and inside the base, to the back and by everyone else that’s waiting for someone.

It’s 12:30PM sharp, and the plane landed. The plane landed, and Harry’s right there. He’s there, standing, looking for his family. Louis could only hear his heart beat in his ears, nothing else, although he was staring at Harry. He could feel Poppie squirming out of his arms and he set her down, without thinking about it. He seen Harry look down so he looked down, and he seen their little girl running full speed ahead for her father, that she hasn’t seen for almost 7 months.

Harry bends and picks her up, Louis can hear him talking to her ‘you’ve gotten so big baby girl’ and ‘how old are you now, you’ve grown up so much.’ All she does is giggle, all Louis does is watch from a few meters away.

His Haz is back and he’s standing right there, with their little girl, holding her, and talking through her development. Louis’ body just starts to function again. He runs for Harry mumbling “Harry, Harry, Harry!” as if it’s a mantra.

He finally screams his name and Harry puts down Poppie quick enough for him to catch Louis in his arms and hug him tightly. Louis’ tears touch Harry’s neck and he doesn’t even know he’s crying until Harry’s coddling his shaking form. Louis brings his head back enough so he could view Harry’s face after a long time. His jaw structure more defined eyes brighter now that he’s seen Louis and his baby, a small scar under his eye. Louis lurches forward, and Harry stumbles backwards and they kiss. Last kiss so long ago, but their lips fit together like an unfinished puzzle. Louis missed it.

He turns his head to the side before wiggling out of Harry’s hands and onto the cement.

“I thought you never get hurt Hazza?” he rubs the scar under Harry’s eye and the arm the shrapnel had hit.

He chuckles and kisses Louis lightly and picks up their daughter, they start walking towards their car and Harry finally responded.

“At least I came home.”

**_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_ **

**_Tell the World that I'm coming_ **


End file.
